There are a number of applications in which it is of interest to detect or image an object. The object may be detected in daylight or in darkness, depending on the application. Wavelength-encoded imaging is one technique for detecting an object, and typically involves detecting light reflecting off the object at two or more particular wavelengths. Images of the object are captured using the reflected light and the presence of the object is then detected in the images. Light reflecting off elements other than the object result in artifacts in the captured images.
FIG. 1 is a graphic illustration of an image in accordance with the prior art. Image 100 includes object 102 and artifact 104. Object 102 is the object to be detected, but artifact 104 can make it difficult to detect object 102. A system designed to detect object 102 may mistake artifact 104 for object 102, thereby resulting in a false detection of object 102. Alternatively, the system may be unable to distinguish object 102 from artifact 104 and therefore fail to detect the presence of object 102 in image 100.